


Tumblr Prompts for Reed900 and The Like

by Pluxolol



Series: Prompted Fics [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Gavin: imma get this android's pronouns before i cuss they bitch ass out, I am Soft because of these two, Insomnia, M/M, Minor Injuries, Nonbinary Upgraded Connor | RK900, Podfic Welcome, Smoking, Swearing, Trans Gavin Reed, Writing Prompt, gavin gets top surgery, implied breakups, mentioned gender dysphoria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluxolol/pseuds/Pluxolol
Summary: A collection of one-shots (most of them Reed900) from prompts people have sent me on Tumblr.
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Prompted Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208039
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Everyone Pulls Away (From You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @Mollyinthewater:  
> "(For the writing prompt: everyone pulls away from you  
> (it's from the song black sheep by metric)"

Gavin pulled open the door to his car, hooking up his phone and slamming his thumb down on the first playlist he could find. He leaned one arm on the door and the other on the roof of his car, fumbling to light a cigarette.

He took a drag and watched the smoke curl back out in front of him, disappearing into the morning air. Leave it to Fowler to have him out of his apartment before the sun was even up.

He pulled the cigarette from his mouth, the dim orange glow at the end was a sharp contrast between the blue that shrouded the world around him.

Across from the parking lot, the lights to an old and falling apart house turned on, their Dobermans barking wildly. Behind him, the door to the apartment complex slammed shut, "Morning, Reed."

"Alex." his neighbor didn't stop for pleasantries, only grunted in response before he got in and drove away.

Gavin tossed the cigarette on the ground and crushed it under his shoe, he got in the car and checked his phone, purely out of habit.

_6:02 AM_

_No new messages._

He fully expected it, yet he couldn't stop the disappointment from taking hold of his chest.

The drive to work was lonely, even if Nines was usually silent when he rode with him, and once again Gavin felt so incredibly small.

Loneliness- something he was currently vehemently denying he was feeling- gripped at his chest. Like it was pulling the strings, it forced Gavin out of his car and into the precinct that was way too busy and _loud_ compared to outside. His coworkers rushed past him, looking pale under the fluorescent lights and frankly, like shit.

The air conditioning was on full blast, even though it had no business doing so, and he retracted into his leather jacket as he walked over to his desk.

Nines was already sitting at his own desk, punctual motherfucker, he made no move to talk to Gavin.

At some point, while they were working on paperwork, Gavin reached over to grab the coffee on his desk. Only to realize that for the first time in years, Nines hadn't set one there.

This really is the end, isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/comments/bookmarks/general validation greatly appreciated :)
> 
> Want to send me a prompt? My ask box is always open on my Tumblr: six-video-game-peaches.


	2. Trans! Trans! Trans! Trans!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> "*slams my fists on a table softly so I don’t startle anyone* trans! Trans! Trans! Trans—"  
> Trans Gavin Reed and nonbinary (they/them) Nines

It was summer and hotter than hell in Gavin's apartment. Hot enough that when he got up this morning, he sprawled out shirtless on his leather couch (aka the worst interior design decision he had ever made - although Nines would beg to differ) and didn't move for the rest of the day.

To add to his ongoing list of problems, Cyberlife's greatest air conditioner refused to stay put, much less cuddle him. Instead, the android sat in the kitchen, fully clothed and looking through the files for their most recent case.

Gavin groaned and threw a pillow at Nines, "It's _Saturday,_ don't you have something better to do other than work?"

Nines remained seemingly unaffected by the 'attack', "Like lazing around the couch all day in nothing but boxers while you stink up the living room?"

That earned another pillow hurling across the room, only to stop short at about a foot before the android.

Gavin was silent for a moment before he propped himself up on his elbows with a pout, _"Nines."_

_"Gavin."_

Another exaggerated groan, "Get over here, asshole."

Nines watched Gavin as he pulled one arm up in a grabbing motion, hesitating for a moment before, "Fine."

Gavin smiled cheekily as Nines walked over to sit on the couch. Immediately, he pushed his hands up Nines' shirt only to look up and see a bright red light. He stopped, and after the LED didn't switch colors, he retracted completely.

The silence was deafening, but the defeated 'I'm sorry' that came from Nines was even worse.

Gavin's hand moved to rest on Nines' upper arm before he hesitated, "Can I-?"

A swift nod from Nines.

The hand tentatively met the fabric of Nines' jacket, and he eventually worked up the courage to lean forward onto the other's shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"I don't know."

"Wanna talk about it?"

His question was met with silence. Then a finger traced the edge of Gavin's scars- ones that had long since healed from his surgery.

Nines eventually spoke up with a voice that was absurdly small for a seven-foot android, "How did you know? That you were- that you were trans?"

Where the hell is this coming from? Gavin pulled back to look Nines in the eye, "I mean, I guess I kinda always knew. I just- I dunno. I only felt _right_ when I was a guy, y'know?"

"You said you experience 'gender dysphoria'?"

"I mean yeah, but shit, Nines," Gavin ran a hand through his hair, "There's a lot more to this shit than dysphoria. It's about feeling like that shit belongs to you, y'know? Pronouns 'n shit."

Nines only nodded in response, still tracing over Gavin's scars and refusing to meet his eye.

"If you're- you know you can talk to me, about it, right? If you're questioning shit, I mean."

Nines thought for a moment before speaking, "I don't want to use she/her pronouns, but I don't know if I feel right with he/him."

"Okay," Gavin started slowly, "So, do you want to try they/them? Neopronouns? Hell, you _could_ make your own."

Nines' gaze traveled up to Gavin's shoulder, "I think they/them would be fitting."

"Got it," Gavin grabbed Nines' hand, lacing their fingers together and staring at it, "Do you want another name, or-"

"No," they interrupted, "No. I... I like Nines."

"I'm glad," Gavin chuckled, "We'll talk more later, but frankly it's hot as Satan's balls and I want to cuddle with the walking AC I call my partner."

Nines beamed, "It seems that is all I'm good for now, hm?"

"Take off your shirt, dipshit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/comments/bookmarks/general validation greatly appreciated :)
> 
> Want to send me a prompt? My ask box is always open on my Tumblr: six-video-game-peaches.


	3. Movies and Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> "'Domestic bliss' maybe (for the writer’s block)? I’m a sucker for soft shit"

The second Gavin stepped into the apartment, he was greeted with the most heavenly smell. The sound of food sizzling on the stove invited his aching feet to carry him further into their home to the kitchen.

He sat atop the island counter while Nines, facing away from him, tended to Gavin's dinner. Even before Nines had moved in with him, he had always insisted on cooking him meals. According to him, Gavin's eating habits were 'vile- horrifying, even' and a 'sin against the very fabric of creation,' whatever that meant.

Thief circled around Nines' feet as he plated the food, and he talked back to him when the cat screamed. In one fluid motion, he turned to Gavin and carefully placed the plate in his hands.

Gavin gave him a quick kiss as a silent 'thank you' before turning to the dish. It smelled amazing, and it was something he cared more about shoveling it into his face rather than guessing what it was.

Two fingers pushed the fork in his hand down before it could finish it's journey into his mouth, Nines chuckled at the other's pout, "Slow down, I would rather you didn't make yourself sick."

Gavin rolled his eyes, taking another bite out of pure spite, even though he did pace himself this time.

"Tell me-" he started around a mouthful of food, only to choke on it, "Tell me about your day. How's the new Robocop Update program?"

"Jericho's _android repairs and upgrades services,"_ he corrected, "are running just fine."

"Same thing," his shrug earned him an eye roll from Nines.

Nines leaned back against the kitchen counter with a smile as he began to ramble. Something about how a few former Cyberlife technicians started volunteering there, but most androids still don't trust them after the revolution.

If Gavin was being honest, he had never really cared for this stuff when Eli talked about it. He was only remotely interested when it was coming out of Nines' mouth. Most of it he didn't understand, but Nines was interested in it. It was something that's affected him every day, something that will always affect his daily life, and Gavin knew what that was like. So, for his partner, he tried his best to listen, to understand, and ask questions. To be everything that he had wanted for himself.

And maybe he got a little lost in the way Nines talked. The minute changes in tone and expression that Gavin had learned to pick up on during their years together. The way he fidgeted with his hands and looked off just above Gavin's shoulder when he was thinking.

"I assume I've lost you at some point during this conversation?" Gavin was pulled out of his thoughts to see Nines looking at him again.

Gavin sighed, setting down his now empty plate, "I'm sorry, Nines. I'm trying to understand all this shit- I want too, but-" he made a pathetic gesture at nothing in particular, "y'know."

"I know," Nines set his plate in the sink and leaned forward to place a kiss on his forehead, "I do appreciate you trying."

Gavin nodded, "Movie and cuddles?"

"Movie and cuddles," Nines confirmed.

This- this is what he wants to come home to until the day he dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/comments/bookmarks/general validation greatly appreciated :)
> 
> Want to send me a prompt? My ask box is always open on my Tumblr: six-video-game-peaches.


	4. Humans Need to Drink (and Sleep)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> msquarmby asked:  
> "For the prompt: Gavin struggling with a severe case of insomnia one night while Nines is staying over"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes, Gavin x insomnia; the real OTP

Gavin turned over for what felt like the billionth time that hour. He tugged his pillow over his head again in hopes that it would hide him from his own thoughts, which had kicked into overdrive as soon as he laid down.

Groaning in frustration, he pried his hands off of his pillow and pulled himself out of bed. He felt heavy, body protesting and aching to go back to the lost cause that was sleep.

There was someone sitting on his couch and he practically jumped out of his skin, bracing his hands on his knees as he reminded himself it was just Nines.

"Gavin?" Phck. Great. Now he's gonna have Terminator on his ass about sleep. He could practically feel Nines scanning him, "What are you doing up so late?"

"Humans need to drink, dipshit." He shot back, making his way over to the kitchen to fill up a glass with water.

Nines, however, remained undeterred, "Are you having trouble sleeping?"

Gavin set the glass down on the counter a little harder than necessary, "Why don't you tell me? You've been scanning me since I walked in."

Nines walked over to place his hands on Gavin's shoulders and lean over him. Gavin tensed for a moment before relaxing into his touch, "Sorry," he grumbled out.

"Let's get you to bed," Gavin let Nines guide him back into the bedroom. The glass of water was set on the nightstand and Gavin was gently pushed to lay on his back.

When Nines tried to walk away, Gavin grabbed his hand, "Stay. Please."

Nines gently turned his hand over to kiss it, "I'm not going anywhere."

He gently let go of Gavin's hand and rounded the bed. As soon as Nines was sat against the headboard, Gavin rolled over to rest his head in the other's lap.

"Get some rest, Gavin," a hand moved down to gently comb through Gavin's curls.

"Love you," Gavin grumbled out, swimming on the edge of consciousness.

The last thing Gavin heard before drifting to sleep was Nines respond with an "I love you too, babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/comments/bookmarks/general validation greatly appreciated :)
> 
> Want to send me a prompt? My ask box is always open on my Tumblr: six-video-game-peaches.


	5. 102 Ways to Say Top Surgery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @yayen-chan requested:  
> giggly cuddles and squishing their cheeks with any pair
> 
> Reed900 and trans Gavin (recovering from top surgery)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a song for this prompt: 
> 
> [When You Wash Your Hair - Matt Maltese](https://open.spotify.com/track/7s6bsvLGVFQ25JPgDjT0v7)

Gavin squirmed from his spot on the couch, trying desperately to get comfortable. The bandages around his chest were too itchy and his _partner_ decided it would be best to tie a scarf around his upper arms.

_"You move too much,"_ Nines had said, pushing him to sit back down on the couch.

_"You'll injure yourself,"_ Nines had said, tying his arms to his sides with the scarf.

Gavin shifted again in a weak attempt to turn over. In the next room over, a metal door clicked shut and the dryer started before Nines walked back into the living room with their cat Peaches in tow.

Nines leaned over the back of the couch as Peaches cried and hopped up to settle next to Gavin. He leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead, "How are you feeling, Gavin?"

Peaches chose this moment to start kneading his thigh with her claws. He barely lifted his head, grumbling and weakly flicking his hand back in forth in an attempt to swat her away. With one more loud cry, Peaches was lifted by Nines and set on the floor at his feet.

"Are you hungry?" Nines was already headed towards the kitchen, clearly insistent on getting at least _something_ for Gavin to eat.

"'m fine," Gavin slurred out, finally turning onto his side and pressing his face into the pillow beneath him as hard as he could.

"Okay," Gavin heard the wooden floor creak as Nines entered the kitchen, and a click as he turned on the old radio Gavin kept there.

Gavin barely registered Nines humming along to the sweet melody as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

Sleep evaded his touch, yet greeted him like a traveling merchant who was eager to teach their trade. It spun tales of four-foot cats and having shoulder-length hair again. Just as it had finally welcomed him into its embrace, the couch dipped beside his head and he startled awake.

Nines gently coaxed Gavin's head out of his pillow, holding his face with both of his hands. He smiled as Gavin gave him one of the dopiest smiles he had seen on him in months.

"Hey," Gavin greeted.

"Hi," Nines smiled.

Gavin wrinkled his nose, cheeks puffing up and causing his face to smoosh between Nines' unmoving hands.

Nines laughed lightly and Gavin smiled. The brunet lifted himself off his pillow and shimmied forward to lay his head on Nines' lap.

A movie was switched on and they both fell into silence. After fifteen minutes of drifting through his own thoughts, Gavin huffed out a laugh, "Titty-be-gone."

Nines smirked, "Was it 'Yeetus the Teetus' that Officer Chen had called it last week?"

Gavin was giggling now, gasping for breath in between variations of "Boobie Removie" and- his favorite so far- "taking the tits to Timbuktu."

Even Nines pitched in, "Would 'Control X to the Chest' be sufficient?"

That must have been a hit cause Gavin's chest shook harder with laughter. Nines smiled down at him, shoulders shaking in silent chuckles, "You are absurd."

Gavin let out an indignant noise, "Phck you! I am amazing!"

"You are."

Gavin was completely taken aback by that statement, left sputtering and desperately searching for a quip- insult- _something_ to say back.

His thoughts were interrupted by a hand on the side of his face, "you don't have to say anything back."

Gavin opened his mouth one last time to speak before closing it again. Instead, he turned away from Nines and pressed his face into his thigh.

He didn't flinch when Nines' hand started combing through his hair. Instead, he welcomed the way it reunited him with Sleep once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/comments/bookmarks/general validation greatly appreciated :)
> 
> Want to send me a prompt? My ask box is always open on my Tumblr: six-video-game-peaches.


	6. A Case Well Done (and the Pain of Celebrating)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jude-shotto asked:  
> "aaa so I haven't asked anyone prompts in a long while so idk how- but I really love your writing 8^8 the first one I read was your recent post with trans gav, it was so sweet and cool I loved it #*^*#!! uh prompt!! 10 and 12 with anyone as well, Much love and kudos to you ^^!"
> 
> Prompts:   
> lifting someone up out of excitement  
> an incredibly loud and painful high-five
> 
> Relationships: Gavin Reed & RK800 & RK900

Gavin walked back into the precinct with a sigh of relief. He practically ran to his desk and draped himself over his chair, head hanging upside down to watch the android watching him.

Nines stood just inside the doorway, the crowd parting around him like the red sea. The slight twitch of his mouth and the wrinkle at the corner of his right eye was the only indicator of any emotion.

It was pride; something Gavin wouldn't have recognized if it weren't for this case. He was proud of Gavin's work _\- his partner's_ work.

Nines barely took a step towards Gavin before there was a garish flash of colors at his side. Gavin saw the android's eyes widen when he was swept up by Connor, who was shouting something Gavin couldn't quite make out from across the room.

Gavin swiveled around in his chair, pulling himself out of it and slinking across the precinct with a lazy grin.

Connor set Nines down, stepping away and raising a brow at the way Gavin pointedly looked him up and down. Gavin reached over and pulled the mess of oranges and blues that Connor called his shirt away from his chest, holding it as if it was diseased.

He let go of it with a shark-like grin, _"Nice shirt."_

"Thank you, Detective Reed," Connor shot back, knowing full well that Gavin _loathed_ such pleasantries.

It had the desired effect; he frowned, huffed, and turned back to Nines, "Nice work, '900. I was starting to think you didn't have it in you."

Nines' mouth twitched, "You never fail to surprise me, Detective. Unlike Connor's horrid taste in fashion."

Connor's mouth dropped, letting out a scandalized "Nines!"

Gavin laughed, loud. He raised his hand up, "Good one, RK."

The most inhuman grin stretched across Nines' features as he raised his hand murderously. Connor had only enough time to mutter a soft "no-" before Gavin was hit with- or, rather, _hit_ \- a painful reminder that Nines was _not_ human.

Gavin doubled over in pain, clutching his hand. The RKs were sure they had heard a crunch.

"Hospital?"

"Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/comments/bookmarks/general validation greatly appreciated :)
> 
> Want to send me a prompt? My ask box is always open on my Tumblr: six-video-game-peaches.


	7. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> six-video-game-peaches:  
> "Do me a favor,  
> Someone drop a number between one and fifty, and then a number between one and twenty in my ask box thing"
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> "47 and 13  
> What did I pick accidentally—"
> 
> This fic is based off of the song [Atlas Hands by Benjamin Francis Leftwich](https://open.spotify.com/track/4gSYPXqENGdaJiwm6W0hkQ)

Gavin stared at the hand holding his coffee. He was practically _vibrating_ and whether it was from the cold or his nerves, he couldn't tell.

"You're shaking," the android standing next to him observed.

Gavin looked over at Connor and scoffed, "It's the coffee, dipshit."

"We've been standing here for twenty minutes and you haven't taken a single sip," though he had turned away, Gavin could hear Connor smirk, "Yet your heart rate has stayed consistently elevated the entire time."

"I've been drinking it the whole time, asshole," he sneered, taking a demonstrative sip out of his coffee.

Gavin didn't see the way Connor's features softened, too busy staring at the train tracks, "Gavin-"

"Shut it, tin can," he shot back weakly, "I don't need it."

The two fell into relative silence as Gavin turned and chucked the coffee into the bin beside him, quietly mourning the fact that he only took one sip from it.

A few minutes later, Connor nudged his shoulder and gestured down the track, they watched as the train pulled closer before slowing to a stop. The speakers crackled to life and a voice rambled off train numbers and schedules.

Gavin waited way too long for the train to come to a full stop in his opinion. He held his breath as the door hissed open and bodies filtered out, searching for something- _someone_ in particular.

When grey eyes finally found him, his entire world slowed. There was Nines, seven feet tall and wearing his signature black turtleneck, and looking incredibly out of place amongst the cracked pavement and backdrop of filthy train windows and sludgy November weather.

Nines started towards the two stiffly but relaxed with every step closer to Gavin. No more than five feet away he started to speak, "I'm sorry I was gone for so long, I-"

He was cut off by Gavin roughly tugging him into a hug. After a moment to process, he wrapped his arms around the man and turned to Connor, mouthing, _'Go greet Hank'_ and nodding towards the train.

"Gavin? Are you alright?"

"'M fine, tin can," he mumbled into Nines' chest, "Missed you."

"I didn't think you would admit that so soon," Nines smiled, "I had a bet going with Lieutenant Anderson."

Gavin attempted to yank himself away but found himself wrapped tightly in Nines' arms. He settled for hitting a fist against the android's side, "Asshole."

"There we are," Nines released Gavin from his hold, "Let's go home, shall we?"

"Let's," Gavin leaned over to look past Nines' side, whistling sharply and causing Connor- already wearing the "I <3 CHICAGO" shirt Hank had bought for him- to turn towards them, "Yo! We're going."

"See you two tomorrow!" Connor called after them as Hank threw up the bird as a farewell.

"Yeah, yeah," Gavin waved a lazy hand in their direction as he walked away with Nines. He raised his voice a little to shout, "Fuck you too, Anderson."

Neither of them would ever say it, but both Gavin and Nines took immense satisfaction in the sound of Connor's scandalized gasp, "Hank!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/comments/bookmarks/general validation greatly appreciated :)
> 
> Want to send me a prompt? My ask box is always open on my Tumblr: six-video-game-peaches.


	8. Come Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> "For the masses’ consideration:
> 
> Gavin feeling insecure about himself/his body due to an abnormally large amount of transphobia he was exposed to that day (maybe it was comments from coworkers who don’t know bc he doesn’t need to disclose that to them, maybe it was just on the internet, idk) so to make him feel better Nines preps a nice bath with candles and bubbles and flower petals and washes him and holds him and affirms that he isn’t what the others say and I 🥺 sorry this probably isn’t coherent it’s lowkey dysphoria hours so I’m projecting"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for dysphoria and mentions of transphobia in the workplace

A flash of lightning lit up his room and he counted _one, two, three_ \- a rumble of thunder. Three miles away. It helped, usually, but this time the rain wouldn't take him away from his thoughts.

His coworkers' words usually didn't get to him- that much is true. He didn't care for most of them, but sometimes he has nights like these. When it's almost midnight and everybody's either out partying or sleeping and nobody's there to call or fuck around on some mindless game with him. When the comments made in passing, whether directed towards him or not, seep in through the cracks and the dysphoria and anxiety come with it.

It was particularly bad today. Today, congress decides whether or not HRT should be covered by insurance plans, and of course _everybody_ has to share their shitty opinions.

Gavin knows he can't afford that shit if it's taken off his insurance, but he kept quiet anyways.

It didn't help, though, to hear his coworkers' blatant disregard of trans people's wellbeing. Even if they don't know he's trans, their words boil down to _I don't care_ about something that has saved Gavin's life so many times. It felt like an attack, and left him trying to build as many walls between himself and his coworkers as he could. Maybe they would've said something else if they knew, but would they really think any differently?

That's when he found himself staring at Nines' contact; the only one in the precinct who knew about Gavin besides Fowler and Tina. He's also the only one who would be awake by now.

_Come over |_

He hesitated, finger hovering over the 'send' button. Did he really want to interrupt Nines' weekend with his brothers when it had just started? He'll be back Monday. He thought back to Nines' last words to him before he left, "Text me if you need anything. Even if you just can't sleep, okay?"

He had laughed at the time. He's an insomniac, when can't he sleep? Now, the words carried a new weight. It suddenly struck him that Nines knew exactly what was happening Friday.

N: _How was your day?_

Of course. Leave it to Nines to always beat him to it.

G: _shitty_

N: _Should I come home for tonight?_

Gavin hesitated. Should Nines? He didn't want to interrupt his time with Connor and Sixty. _Trust and communication._ That's what Nines always put an emphasis on. _Trust and communication._

G: _yeah_

N: _I'll be there in 15._

He shifted so he was buried underneath the blankets, waiting until fifteen minutes later when the cats cried out and Nines appeared in the doorway. The bed dipped beside him and Nines gently pulled the blankets back from his face.

"Hey," he greeted.

He was wearing his favorite black turtleneck and white leather jacket, his hair was swept back and damp from the rain.

"Hey," Gavin whispered back.

"Are you okay?"

A beat of silence, then, "I don't know."

Nines smiled at him reassuringly, "May I draw you a bath?"

Gavin shifted, unsure if he could really stand seeing his body right now.

"You don't have to undress. You can do it in your bathing suit, if you'd like," Nines offered.

"Okay," Gavin sighed, "I'll try."

Nines leaned in for a sweet kiss, "Don't force yourself, okay, love?"

"Okay."

Nines grabbed a few things before going into the bathroom while Gavin pulled out a pair of swim shorts and a tank top for good measure. Soon, the scent of lavender wafted out from where the bathroom door was cracked open, and after a few minutes Nines called out for him.

"Gavin? Its ready."

Gavin pushed open the bathroom door and took a few steps inside just as Nines was lighting the last candle. Bubbles floated on the surface of the water, and Nines gently moved forward to shut off the lights.

"Is this alright?" Gavin looked up at Nines, watching the light from the candles flicker against one side of his face.

"Yeah," he nodded his head, "Yeah, it's good."

"May I join you in the bath?"

Gavin rolled his eyes at the formality, though he appreciated Nines asking first, "Yeah, you can join me."

Gavin tugged off his shirt before realizing just why Nines lit candles. He couldn't see himself well. If there were any more light, every bit of him that made him feel dysphoric and _wrong_ would be glaring back at him. In this lighting, there was nothing but the water and candlelight.

He slipped on his pair of swimming trunks, pushing away the thought that he would have to deal with washing and drying them in the middle of winter, and stepped in the bath.

Nines got in the bath behind him, and Gavin sank into the water. The warmth seeped into his muscles and melted away most of the tension. When Nines placed a hand on his shoulder, he relaxed into it with a sigh.

"How was your evening?" Nines started, clearly unsure of how to proceed but doing so anyways.

"Eh. Hung out with the cats, had some takeout. How's your brothers? Sixty still with Allen?"

"Yes," Nines sighed, "I'll never understand those two. As for Connor, he's doing well. He got a puppy; a Malamute-St Bernard mix."

"To be fair," Gavin sighed as Nines started massaging his shoulders, "Allen doesn't understand us either."

"Of course he doesn't." Nines smiled. He let them fall into silence for a few minutes before gently asking, "Want to talk about it?"

"I don't know, Nines," Gavin sighed, "I mean, there's not much to talk about. Just people being shitty. I know it shouldn't bother me, but it does."

"You've had to deal with these microaggressions all of your life, my dear. Emotions may not have any rhyme or reason to them sometimes, but it seems yours are coming from a perfectly reasonable place."

"I guess," Gavin leaned back into Nines as the android wrapped his arms around the other's waist, "It's just- you'd think it'd be easier by now."

"I know, love," Nines gently kissed up Gavin's shoulder, "You've come so far. I'm proud of you, and I'm happy to have the privilege of knowing- _loving_ the man in front of me right now."

"Thank you. For everything."

"Of course, Gavin."

They continued like that for a while- gentle kisses and even softer affirmations. Nines cleaning Gavin off and gently running his hands across the man's skin, careful to avoid scars and body parts that Gavin wasn't fond of.

Eventually, the bath water turned cold and Gavin shifted uncomfortably, "We should get out now."

"Of course," Nines was the first one to get out, drying himself off and tying the towel around his waist. When Gavin got out, he immediately wrapped the man up in another fluffy towel. He left the room to let Gavin dry off for a moment and change out his swim trunks into a pair of boxers. When he came back in, he was in sweatpants and holding Gavin's favorite hoodie.

"Thank phck," Gavin whispered as he slipped into the sweatshirt, "God I missed this thing."

Nines held back a comment about him only wearing it two days ago. Gavin had told him a few weeks back the significance of a 'dysphoria hoodie' for some trans people.

Instead of commenting, he put a hand on Gavin's lower back and led him to the bed. They laid face to face with each other, and spent the rest of the night holding each other and whispering back and forth until Gavin fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/comments/bookmarks/general validation greatly appreciated :)
> 
> Want to send me a prompt? My ask box is always open on my Tumblr: six-video-game-peaches.


	9. Little Details, Big Days - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Note: I have shortened the ask for ease of reading and because... character limits. [If you want to read the full ask, it's up on my tumblr.)](https://six-video-game-peaches.tumblr.com/post/645314529837842432/okay-idk-about-you-but-like-the-only-date-i))  
> Anonymous asked:  
> "Gavin has the day he realized he was gay marked in his calendar and he throws himself a little celebration every time it rolls around and after he and Nines start dating Nines gets to celebrate with him"
> 
> **Summary:** Nines finds a sticker on Gavin's calendar and is hellbent on finding out the significance of June 16th is.

It was a small little detail. Something he only saw once in passing and never got the chance to ask the meaning of it but, being an android, he never forgot. A tiny rainbow sticker smaller than his fingernail stuck to Gavin’s calendar under the date June 16th.

Two years later and five months into their relationship, he found himself staring at a similar rainbow sticker on the calendar on Gavin’s fridge.

Bare feet padded across the wooden floor before a pair of arms draped around his neck, “Morning, tin can.”

Nines set a hand on Gavin’s arm, still staring at the sticker, “Good morning, Gavin. How did you sleep?”

“Good,” he yawned, reaching over Nines’ shoulder to grab a pen and cross off the space for June 3rd - yesterday - “How was your,” he gestured vaguely at Nines, “…android-sleepy thing?”

Nines turned so he was facing Gavin, “It was fine. Are you hungry?”

“Mmh,” Gavin let his head fall against Nines’ chest, “Coffee.”

“Eggs and toast it is,” it was only half a joke, seeing as Nines was already grabbing a pan and setting it on the stove.

Gavin groaned, but dragged himself to sit at the counter anyways. He let his head fall on the polished granite as Asshole jumped up and started to ‘groom’ his hair.

From in front of the stove, there was a chuckle, and a few moments of silence before a _crack_ and sizzling filled the kitchen, “Gavin?”

“Yeah?” The man slurred out, busy with his half-hearted attempts at swatting Asshole away.

Nines mulled over his words for a moment before speaking up, “There’s a sticker under the date June 16th.”

Gavin sat up to look at Nines, causing Asshole to jump off the counter, “Yeah, what about it?”

Nines turned away from the eggs to see Gavin with his curly hair flying in every direction and an almost defensive look in his eye, “I was just curious what it meant.”

“It’s nothing, tin can.”

Nines turned back to the eggs, “Gavin, you forget to mark your own birthday in your calendar until September. It must be of some importance.”

“Can it, Nines,” Gavin snapped.

Nines sighed but dropped it for now. In the corner of his vision, he saw a new objective appear:

_Find out the importance of June 16th._

* * *

It only took five days for Nines’ new objective to start perpetuating a constant nagging in his systems. After the third night of midnight visits to Connor, he was assured that said feeling was not a virus and told in much more… impolite words by Hank to not come back until he had talked to Gavin.

Today, June 12th, Nines had carried on business as usual until the second he clocked out with Gavin, “Let’s go out tonight.”

“What?”

“Connor was telling me of this new bar with thirium cocktails. It’s just down the street from your apartment,” he paused for a moment, “Is this not what couples do?”

“No, no,” Gavin shook his head, “It’s just- you _hate_ bars. You know I don’t mind ordering takeout and watching TV with you, right?”

“I am well aware, Gavin,” Nines offered his hand for the other to take, “However, I would like to try something new.”

“Okay,” he sighed, taking Nines’ hand, “Where to, tin can?”

“Hand me the keys, I will drive.”

“My emotional support Roomba has become a chauffeur,” Gavin let go of Nines’ hand to fish his car keys out of his pocket, “Most advanced microwave to date, eh tin can?”

“Please get in the car.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/comments/bookmarks/general validation greatly appreciated :)
> 
> Want to send me a prompt? My ask box is always open on my Tumblr: six-video-game-peaches.


	10. Little Details, Big Days - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two to Little Details, Big Days.

**_[Stress Level: 32%]_ **

**_[Parameters met: Get Gavin to Relax]_ **

A nudge against Nines' shoulder made him quickly dismiss the notification, "Yes, Gavin?"

"You short-circuit or something?" Gavin gestured at the thirium-based drink Nines had ordered, **[31%]** "You haven't even touched your fancy blue-juice-thing."

"I was just thinking," Nines offered him a half smile as he took a demonstrative sip of his drink.

Gavin turned towards him, a serious look washing out the playful expression on his face, **[33%]** "Okay, seriously. You _hate_ bars. What's going on?"

Nines made a strangled noise, "You seemed-- stressed. I thought it would help you relax."

**[Stress Level: 36%]**

Gavin downed the rest of his drink, flagging down the bartender and paying for their drinks, "Come on."

The ride to their apartment was spent in tense silence. Neither of them touched each other and hardly even spared the other a glance.

The second the door to their apartment opened, Asshole was on her feet and weaving through their legs, crying. Nines reached down to scratch her chin, if only to delay the inevitable.

Gavin plopped himself down on the couch, "It's about the sticker on my calendar, isn't it?"

Nines opened his mouth. Then closed it and opened it again, "Yes."

"Come sit," Gavin pat the spot next to him. As soon as Nines sat down, he leaned his head on the android's shoulder.

"You could just ask, y'know."

Nines gave him a Look, "I did. You wouldn't answer."

"Phck," he put his head in his hands, sighing, "You're right. M'sorry." **[52%]**

Nines placed a gentle hand on Gavin's shoulder, noticing how the Detective leaned into the touch, "It's alright, Gavin. It's- it seems important to you - the date - I just want to celebrate the important times in your life."

Asshole jumped up on the couch next to Gavin, purring noisily as he ran a distracted hand through her fur, "June 16th is- it's the day I found out I was gay. I was going through a lot of shit at the time, didn't really know who I was, when a friend dragged me to pride because they didn't want to be alone."

"It was amazing," Gavin smiled fondly, "I was just some sixteen-year-old phckin kid, and this entire community, _right here in Detroit_ , was more welcoming and accepting than anyone had been in my life."

Asshole wriggled in Gavin's lap and he watched her crawl over to curl up in Nines', "I finally had a word for it, y'know? This- these people who I had _just met_ gave me so much more in a day than my parents ever could."

He turned to Nines, "For once in my life, I didn't feel _broken_."

They both fell into silence, holding each other's gaze until Gavin finally looked away. He pinched the bridge of his nose, "It's a dumb phckin' thing, I know."

"'I don't think it is," Nines mumbled, "You found a community that day. You found _yourself_. Nobody can take that day away from you."

"Yeah. Yeah I know."

Nines mulled over his next words, unsure of what to say, "How do you usually celebrate it?"

"Just- take a day off from work if I can. Get myself some sweets, play video games with Teeny," he sighed, "I dunno."

"Would you be okay with me celebrating with you?" Nines set a hand on his knee, smiling.

"Phck," Gavin leaned on his shoulder again, **[26%]** "Please."

* * *

On the morning of June 16th, Nines switched off Gavin's alarm before it went off. They still had to go to work today, but Nines was hellbent on letting Gavin get as much rest as possible after all his sleepless nights.

Nines carefully untangled himself from Gavin and quietly walked into the kitchen. Asshole screamed at him for affection and he gestured towards Gavin, whispering, "Go cuddle up to him!"

Asshole brushed against his legs, curling around his feet before sauntering into the bedroom and jumping up to settle next to Gavin.

Cooking was a practice that Nines had perfected- at least, Gavin had told him so. He found it relaxing. It was something constructive, food brings life, and it completely goes against his initial purpose of bringing death and destruction.

As he was flipping Gavin's eggs onto two pieces of toast, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind, "'Morning."

"Good morning, Gavin," Nines smiled, turning in his arms, "I was going to make you breakfast in bed."

"M'ts ok," Gavin mumbled. He yawned and pressed his face into Nines' chest, "'d rather have it out here."

Nines reached behind him to grab Gavin's food. He carefully placed it in the man's hands, pressing a kiss to his forehead, "Go eat."

While Gavin sat slouched over his food, Nines fed the cat and walked into their bedroom. He made the bed, drawing the curtains back and throwing open the windows to let the cool morning air roll in. He paused to take it all in and found himself lost in his thoughts.

"Babe?" Nines looked behind him to see Gavin standing by their dresser holding a change of clothes, "You ok?"

Had he been standing there _that_ long?

"Yes, Gavin. I was just thinking."

Gavin rounded the bed, setting his clothes down and shuffling up behind Nines. He wrapped his arms around his waist and set his chin on Nines' shoulder, "What'cha thinkin about?"

"It's just a beautiful day," Nines watched Asshole jump up and settle in the windowsill, "What do you want to do to celebrate?"

Gavin snorted, "Get this goddamn work day over with."

"Does that mean you're ready to go?"

"Phck no!" Gavin spat playfully, "It takes way more time than that to look this beautiful every day."

"I know for certain it doesn't. After all," Nines turned back towards Gavin as he pulled away, "I wake up to _that_ face every day."

"Wha-" Gavin sputtered, face flushing, "Are you calling me ugly?"

"I'm calling you beautiful."

If Gavin was red before, it didn't compare to his face now, "Phck off."

Nines watched Gavin as he stomped towards the bathroom to change, "I'd rather it be you."

The door slammed behind him and Nines couldn't help but laugh at Gavin's so called 'gay panic'.

* * *

"It is time," Gavin started as soon as he walked into the apartment, "To become one with the couch."

"So you'll give up smoking?"

"Phck no," Gavin threw off his shoes, leaving them by the door for Nines to straighten while he glares at the man's back, "Couches can smoke. Didn't you ever hear about the Great Couch Factory Fire of 1972?"

"No," Nines toed his shoes off and set them neatly in the rack before joining Gavin on the couch, "Care to tell?"

Gavin flopped down, laying in his lap, "Nope! Let's order Chinese food!"

Nines looked over at him, furrowing his brows, "Are you sure you don't want to do something more special today?"

Gavin raised his brows, "If you want to fuck you can just tell me."

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Nines scowled playfully. He pushed on the back of Gavin's shoulder with two fingers and lifted him up. In one swift movement, he slid out from underneath his partner and let him drop back down on the couch.

"Asshole!" Gavin yelped, reaching over and grabbing a pillow to smack him with. Nines was too quick, though, and was already disappearing into the bedroom.

"Your food will be here in twenty minutes, _Detective!_ " He shouted behind him.

Sure enough, Gavin's food had arrived exactly twenty minutes later, and Nines had yet to come back out of their room.

"Babe?" Gavin called out cautiously, stepping lightly towards the door.

Asshole jumped up, pawing at Gavin's bag of food, and he nudged her away with his foot. Rapid footsteps paced back and forth in front of the door, before disappearing further into the room. There was a sharp _clang_ and softer swearing.

"Nines? Baby?" Gavin raised his hand to knock, but hesitated, "You okay in there?"

His hand shook and he was tempted to just leave the apartment all together, rather than stay to face what his fears told him was in there.

The sound of footsteps grew faster and louder, before the door opened to reveal Nines dressed in casual clothing, "Gavin! I was going to come get you."

The air rushed out of Gavin's lungs and he had to brace himself against the doorway, "Goddamnit Nines, you scared the shit outta me."

"Sorry, darling," he gestured towards the room behind him, "I was just cleaning up in here."

Gavin gaped at him, trying to decide if he should laugh or be concerned, "For twenty phcking minutes? You _just_ cleaned yesterday."

"And it was filthy, so I had to clean it up again," Nines threw back like it was the most obvious thing in the world. All the while he 'casually' adjusting his position so he was blocking the view of the room.

"What are you doing?"

Nines stiffened, "What do you mean?"

Gavin pinched the bridge of his nose, already not wanting to hear the answer, "What did you do with the bedroom?"

Nines glanced behind him and did something he rarely does: He _hesitated_. After his moment of hesitation, he pushed the door and let it gently swing open.

Inside the room, the unscented candles in Gavin and Nines' collection were scattered across every surface. The blackout curtains were drawn so that gentle flickers of candlelight could bathe the room in a gentle, warm glow.

On the bed sat a perfect little fort (or 'ADHD nest' as Gavin liked to call it) surrounding an array of Gavin's favorite snacks and sweets, centered by a plate of rainbow cupcakes.

"I thought," Nines looked away for a moment, huffing out a laugh, "I thought you might want a movie marathon, so I wanted to make it special."

"Nines," Gavin choked out, "It's perfect. Thank you."

A sigh rushed out of Nines as he practically melted with relief, "You like it?"

"Do I _like_ it? I love it, Nines." He whirled around to face the android, grinning widely and wrapping his arms around his neck, "I love you."

"This truly must be a special day, if I could get you to say that," Nines laughed.

"Asshole," Gavin groaned, throwing his head back, "Will you just kiss me already?"

Nines wrapped his arms around Gavin's waist, tugging him closer, "Gladly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/comments/bookmarks/general validation greatly appreciated :)
> 
> Want to send me a prompt? My ask box is always open on my Tumblr: six-video-game-peaches.


End file.
